familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Nhprman
Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if you're not so fortunate(!), create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to". If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Definitely the right approach with your Userpage comments! Happy hunting. Robin Patterson 06:02, 22 January 2006 (UTC) (births in 1940) Categories You asked how to create a category. Well, your "births in 1606" category "exists" - but it doesn't show in the normal way until there's something in the editable part of it. I suggest you add "category:1606" to it and see what happens. Robin Patterson 21:25, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Seems OK to me now, despite your apparent problem. Next step is to put 1606 in category:17th century. The century categories may get too crowded if every individual is listed in them; I've been restricting mine to the people for whom either birth or death year is unknown; but you can leave your folk there until it does get crowded! Robin Patterson 21:27, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Internal links, etc I like that top addition to your userpage! Robin Patterson 10:50, 26 January 2006 (UTC) (Now reproducing most of your latest message so as to simplify replying to its parts:) I think it's a great idea to divert some links closer to home, but wondered what the long-term vision was when it comes to G-Wiki-based pages for towns and poets. ... a template for towns, which will focus on history, genealogy, key families, burying grounds, etc? That would seem to be the best route, especially for cities over 300 years old (should there be criteria?) I also expect a category of their own should be created for these places, in regions, such as places of New England places of New South Wales Historic places of Yorkshire, England - or, perhaps Massachusetts. What are your thoughts? I feel like coming up with a template and posting it on my site, just for fun. I'm sure others will be reading this, too, and may have some input. :Towns don't need to be historic to qualify here: they need only to have a cemetery and/or a BDM registry and/or an FHS branch and/or an FHC. I think we have a handful of towns already. Categories probably just geographical (because ancestors didn't travel as much as we do) unless we see value in some kind of "quality or subject-matter overlay"? A town-page template would be handy, but I doubt if "one size fits all" - maybe a range of templates people can choose from: "big historic", "small friendly", 20th-century New Town, factory town, capital, ghost town, ... Hey, Robin, stop rambling... Robin Patterson 10:50, 26 January 2006 (UTC) As for Whittier, I'm not certain the philosophical argument for a G-Wiki site for him would be as strong, but maybe it would be. :JGW was not only a poet: he was definitely a son and a grandson, probably a first-cousin several times removed, and maybe even someone's ancestor. Robin Patterson 10:50, 26 January 2006 (UTC) I do know that from an aesthetic point of view, to visitors, it now looks like I messed up on the second Newbury link when it has no place to go! ;-) :I think of those links as positively "latent" rather than as dead. Visitors may not even realise the difference means anything. But Newbury's no more messed-up than those relatives you haven't done pages for yet! ;-) - and easier to fix: will you copy the genealogically-relevant bits from WP or will I? Robin Patterson 10:50, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Banning I know; I am dealing with his spam on more than one wikicity. The problem with banning an IP address is that they change very often. But since this one seems consistent, I guess I will ahead and ban it. Thanks for the push. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 20:53, 1 March 2006 (UTC) GWiki Down? I haven't seen any edits on the GWiki in a couple of days. Is it down? User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 07:44, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Logo The flower logo was not the logo of this Wikia/Wikicity; it was the default graphic that came with the site. Wikia (formerly Wikicities) recently picked a logo and made that the default. We are free to pick/come up with a logo of our own and I can put it in place of this one: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Images#Logos --IFaqeer 10:19, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Sysop nomination You may like to go to Genealogy:Requests_for_adminship and accept nomination. Robin Patterson 01:41, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Will there be a vote on this, or am I pretty much "in," sometime soon? Just asking. I'm not impatient. LOL. I jumped the gun and changed my user page already, so I hope I win! Nhprman 04:42, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Please see the bottom of User talk:Robin Patterson --IFaqeer 20:15, 19 May 2006 (UTC) :Very good. Thank you! - Nhprman 23:45, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Admin Just made you an Admin. Sorry about the delay. I guess you know what that entails in terms of privileges and, more importantly, responsbilities. Welcome to the club. I know you will help make the Wiki much bigger and better. --IFaqeer 09:34, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :Thank you! - Nhprman 14:02, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Site Discussion I work collegially with a substantial number of persons researching specific family histories. We've been working together for about ten years. We have certain research management needs that are not met using various email lists that I administer. After exploring this site for the last month or so, I've concluded that we could use this site a a focal point for our research, detailing family histories in a collaborative effort. The article that I've prepared on this site for John Walker III would be a good example of what I have in mind. However, right now this site is not generally known. I've talked about it with some of my colleagues, and there's positive interest in using it...but most people doing genealogy do not know about this wiki. My plan is to announce the existence of this wiki within this group of researchers, and see if we can carry our research foward using articles like the one pointed to above. I don' t know how much interest there will be in this. Substantial, I hope. But before I make a general annoucement, I've a few concerns. Mostly, this is related to the inactivity of the wiki. There's virtually NOTHING going on here but what I and one of my associates is inputting. Also, when I've tried to contact other admministrators, one way or another, I get no response. So, what's going on with this Wiki? Is this something that's on its last legs?--Bill 19:44, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Account cleanup I am cleaning up the accounts at Familypedia and your participation has been dormant for some time. I was wondering if you wish to resume participation or whether I should make room for admins from the ranks of active contributors. Please let me know either way. I could not send you email as you have not registered to recieve it. Thanks 16:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Pop-up ad on welcome page I have a pop-up ad obscurring some content on the welcome page. I am using Firefox. Can you guys do anything about it? SouthWriter 04:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC)